takfandomcom-20200215-history
Tak and the Power of Juju (Game)
Tak and the Power of Juju (sometimes refered to as Tak 1, and can be abbreviated as TatPoJ) is the first game of the Tak and the Power of Juju Franchise. The game was developed by Avalanche Software, and released on the PlayStation 2, GameCube, and the Game Boy Advance. It was released in North America on October 15, 2003, and in the PAL Region on March 12, 2004. Plot The game opens with Jibolba, a Shaman, summons the player. He then tells the Pupanunu People's Prophecy, as it has came true. After Jibolba is named the High Shaman of the Pupanunu Village, the other Shaman, Tlaloc grew angry. In his rage, he and his minions, Pins and Needles, all snook into the Moon Temple and stole the sacred Moonstones to rid power from the Moon Juju who protected the village. Tlaloc then took his own power and turned the defenseless villagers into Sheep. Jibolba could only save a few, although in the end the Warrior Lok was also turned into a sheep. Jibolba then tells as Lok was supposed to fulfill the prophecy. To return Lok to his normal form, he sends his other apprentice, Tak to collect nine Magical Nubu Plants. Being guided by a Juju, Flora, Tak goes to the Burial Grounds, Lower Tree Village, and either Chicken Island or Dryrock Canyon. After collecting the nine plants, Jibolba performs a spell on the sheep, and it is revealed that it is not Lok, but his squire, Tobar. While Jibolba sorts everything out, he sends Tak to the Upper Tree Village to get the Spirit Rattle. When Tak arrives, he must fight Pins and Needles to get the rattle. When he returns, Tak learns that the sheep crushed and killed Lok. In a last ditch effort, Jibolba tells Tak to get 100 Yorbels and Lok's Spirit from the Spirit World to resurrect Lok. Tak goes to a variety of locations, and collects all the needed items. When he returns, Jibolba resurrects Lok, but as he is going to set off, something happens. He asks to go to the outhouse, and Jibolba tells Tak that Lok has Resurrection's Revenge. While Lok prepares, Jibolba gives Tak the Amulet of Champions to get access to the area with the Moonstones. Tak goes to Chicken Temple, Sun Temple, and Mountain Top North. There he fights off Pins and Needles to get the Moonstones. When Tak returns, Jibolba restores the Moon Juju's power, where it is revealed that Tak has fulfilled the prophecy, not Lok. She sends Tak to the Dark Temple to fight Tlaloc. Here Tak fights Tlaloc through different platforms, slowly destroying his giant plant that is the source of his power. In the end, Tlaloc turns Flora into an Orangutan. She launches Tak into the plant, and using his Power of Juju, he turns Tlaloc into a sheep. Flora then launches Tlaloc into the exploding plant, which sends Tlaloc to Mountain Top with a group of "loving" Rams. Flora and Tak dance off, waiting for their triumphant return to the Village. Levels * Lok's Training * Tak's Village * Burial Grounds * Lower Tree Village * Dryrock Canyon * Chicken Island * Numa Dunes * Upper Tree Village * Mountain Top * Powder Canyon * Dryrock Caverns * Chicken Island West * Mummy Tombs * Spirit World * Mountain Top North * Sun Temple * Chicken Temple * Dark Temple Characters *Tak *Jibolba *Lok *Tlaloc *Pins *Needles *Mummy King *Tobar Jujus *Moon Juju *Flora *Dinky Juju *Caged Juju *Dead Juju *Two-Headed Juju Cast *Jason Marsden as Tak *John Kassir as Jibolba *Patrick Warburton as Lok *Jennifer Hale as Flora *Tina Illman as Moon Juju *Rob Paulson as Tlaloc, Dead Juju, Head 2 *Lara Jill Miller as Dinky Juju *Jeff Bennett as Pins, Needles, Head 1, Caged Juju, Mummy Reception Although Tak and the Power of Juju met with great hype, the final product was abnormaly met average scores. Most of the complaints come from the main hunt of Yorbels in the levels of the game and the extreme levels of backtracking. The Game Boy Advance version of Tak and the Power of Juju received generally favorable reviews with an aggregate score of 79% byMetacritic.[8] GameZone rated the game 7/10, stating it is "well done, but typical of the genre." The GameCube version of Tak and the Power of Juju received mixed or average reviews with an aggregate score of 71% by Metacritic.[9]GameZone rated the game 8.4/10, stating "Tak and the Power of Juju appears to be a kiddie game, but it's much more than that. The PlayStation 2 version of Tak and the Power of Juju received mixed or average reviews with an aggregate score of 68% by Metacritic.[10] Play Magazine rated the game 83%, stating "Tak is one of the most detailed platformers I've ever seen, and possesses a measure of style that sets the universe apart".[7] IGN rated the game 7.9/10, stating "Perhaps it's because of the goofy main character, a humorous plot line, or some creative ways to present age old puzzles, but you're compelled to play through Tak."[5] GameZone rated the game 7.8/10, stating it "will give younger players a lot of replay time, but it is not a title for older gamers."[4] Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine rated the game 70%, stating "After a few hours, the boredom sets in, and the number of reasons you have for wanting to beat the damn thing is less than one. It's just not fun enough." Sequels *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' The Original Series would be made into Tak and the Power of Juju (Television Series). It would release two games during its run: *''Tak and the Guardians of Gross'' *''Tak: Mojo Mistake'' Trivia *This game's sequels would take the best elements from this game (i.e. comedy, animals), and add new ones, to make a better game. * According to Avalanche Studio's John Blackburn, Tak was conceived in 1996 and pitched to THQ and Nick Games. * This was the first game licensed by Nick Games not based on a Nickelodeon cartoon series. This was new for the time, as no game company that was based around a television channel had done this before. See Also *''Tak and the Power of Juju Beta'' Category:Games